


Offerings to the Dark Moon

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Drabble, Drabbles I guess, Established Relationship, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Immortal Lelouch, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witch CC, Witcher Suzaku, do I project or do I not on Suzaku, established cluclu, listen if anything is better than otp, no beta we die like men, poor suzaku, pov susaku, pre-cluclu, rated M for Suzaku's fantasies, so now I have to write about it, that's ot3, this idea stuck in my head, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The first time Suzaku sees them, they stand surrounded by the remnants of Death, the shining moon above them seemingly reflecting the carnage.He's suprised that they stayed, and even more surprised that he hasn't tried to push them away.
Relationships: C.C./Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 11





	Offerings to the Dark Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this. I just had this idea, it won't leave my head. So here it is.

**1.Bloodless**

The moon was shining bright above him. Suzaku's hand flies over his witcher pendant, as if to calm its frantic shaking. The closer he gets to that familiar clearing, the more everything feels so unsettling.

Τhere's nothing but carnage waiting for him. Bodies upon bodies, bloodied and mutilated, the carnage seemingly reflecting into a blood red moon.

In the middle of it all, there is a pair dressed in black. Youthful, tall and lean, seemingly untouched by the destruction that surrounds them.

Uncaring. Bloodless.

His pendant dances a mad dance and so, without thinking, he simply charges at the couple.

The man takes up on him as if he's a challenge to overcome instead of a threat.

His steps are light and fluid, playful as if he's nothing but water.

The strangest thing, he's harmed by neither steel nor silver.

More accurately his wounds heal almost immediately, under the blink of an eye, which makes him feel like he's been played all along.

He's still as bloodless as before.

"Don't you think you had enough, Lelouch? Surely, it's been enough to satisfy your curiosity, for now at least." the woman asks, dangerously close to the two of them.

The man scoffs. "What about you, _Witch_?" he asks back, but there's no hostility, no hidden malice in the way he says that.

The woman grins. "There's no denying there's similarities, more than others before him. And a more similar resonance. It wouldn't be detrimental to stay here for a while."

The man then turns his attention back to him and bows, deep and theatrical and not at all different from a bard at the end of his performance.

"Rejoice then, my good Knight, for the Heralds of Victory are by your side!"

**2\. Talkative**

Out of the two, Lelouch is the most talkative. Which doesn't exactly say much, since CC (apparently, that was the Witch's name) spoke rarely, and Suzaku himself tended to talk even less. But also Lelouch talks mostly to himself, especially after taking his map straight from his hands, charting a course he could neither see nor understand. He talks to himself and makes plans that he won't reveal until it's time to put them in motion, with all the monsters and bandits they come across.

It also feels like he's taking the path he does on purpose, as though he's leading him into a trap. It's the only logical explanation, because the routes Lelouch pulls out always end up with him bloodying his blades, silver and steel alike. Although he supposes, it's better to be aware of the danger than be caught off guard, not that he was going to admit that out loud.

CC must have felt his discomfort because one day, more talkative than usual, she seems to attempt an effort to defend her companion's actions. "His nature is such that he can't help but hold secrets. This is how he was raised and grew up. Letting go of a secret meant he could lose his life. He almost did, many times."

Suzaku can't help his curiosity, so he asks. "Then how is he alive?"

"His ability to keep secrets and weave lies, perhaps." she replies with a shrug. "He can lie not just with his words but his very being. He can lie with his behaviour, with his actions, with his very eyes. And I'm afraid that immortality only accentuates your worse qualities."

"How do you can figure it out then? The truth from the lie."

CC is obviously amused by that question. "I've been alive for a longer time than he has. Understanding people, seeing them as they are, is part of _my_ second nature."

Suzaku is deep in thought. CC's openly admitted their immortality and such ability was usually reserved for the most powerful monsters; and it always came with a price. And yet, for the two months he's been travelling with the couple, he saw them not once had he seen them doing anything suspicious to someone's safety or well-being. No luring people with the intent to have their blood or flesh. And it was also the fact that neither his swords could make them bleed. Cut them, yes but no blood was ever left in them. They were perfectly behaved, albeit spending their nights in shared pleasure.

[Which was, quite frankly, a bit embarrassing.]

Lelouch returns that moment, smiling, returning Suzaku’s sword, alongside half of the coin he had given him to pay the blacksmith. Lelouch apparently, is just as good as CC in discerning what people think, only smiles. “It pays to know how to haggle. Or in this case, I guess it saves.” he replies with a chuckle, which doesn’t exactly say much, so Suzaku decides to let it be, for now.

** 3,  ** **Swindler**

“I’m bored.” Lelouch groans. “I miss chess.”

“You miss gambling.” CC corrects him.

“I miss both.” he admits. “Is that bad?”

“What’s chess?” Suzaku asks on instinct, although he does want to know more about 

Lelouch’s apparent gambling habit. At his question, Lelouch’s eyes light up while CC rolls hers. Suzaku doesn’t understand that much of the rules, he’s not one for strategy, after all, but he gets the feeling that it’s probably something nobles engage in.

“Well, I don’t know anyone who might know of chess, but maybe you’d like to try Gwent?” Suzaku comments, and offers to explain the rules to Lelouch. Lelouch in turn, excitedly asks him to stop at the next tavern so he can play some.

He loses the first couple games, but some lost coin isn’t enough to make him lose his smile (especially since that’s actually  _ Suzaku’s  _ coin) and suggests an “all or nothing” with his opponent.

Lelouch wins and not only gains back what he lost and what gold his opponent had with him (easily triple on what Lelouch started with) but a gold ring with a large ruby in it. He leaves some money behind for the drunkards and they cheer in the name of their benefactor, and motions them to leave the place unnoticed.

Sure enough, they’re “ambushed” just outside town by the man who lost to Lelouch, alongside with a group of bandits, obviously paid by him to make them bleed.

Lelouch being Lelouch, mocks him relentlessly for paying someone to beat up another. “Not only do you rely on someone else to do your dirty job, it’s with money you didn’t even earn by yourself. Parasites like you who got where they are because of a rich inheritance are all that common and all alike.”

That last comment enrages the man and orders an attack on them.

It ends before it even begins, the men lying down, dead or unconscious, Suzaku can’t tell, but the mastermind of this pitiful assault has run away in fear.

“A showoff as always, Lelouch.” CC tells him. “What was this time, scared them to death?”

“Don’t be silly, CC.” he waves her off. “They just fainted, that is all. I swear, the more I travel, the less people seem to take well to being swindled.” he shrugs, while walking away. CC follows.

“That’s to be expected!” Suzaku tries to argue. “Nobody takes it well when they find out they were tricked.”

“Yeah sure, but isn’t the gang part a bit more excessive and unneeded?” he counters and continues on his merry way, not really expecting an answer.

“I’ll regret it so much in the future, I’m sure of it.” Suzaku mutters to himself, as he follows.

** 4, Tease **

Sometimes, being a witcher was akin to being a sellsword. Fights and squabbles between petty lords were, after all, so common that Suzaku himself was more known as a great mercenary rather than a monster slayer. He tended to avoid such battles lately, since he wasn’t that desperate for coin but it was hard to deny one if they found him and approached him personally.

And that’s how he found himself under a banner of some lord he didn’t know the name of (not that he even bothered with those things), offered his own tent to sleep instead being bundled with the “common soldier”, a tent shared with Lelouch and CC, after they so kindly offered to help with the “war council”. The two of them won everyone present, with CC’s expertise in human emotion (and morale) and Lelouch’s tactical genius. So, pretty much, the tent was more for the two of them rather than him. It was, honestly, fine by him, to be treated as just a bodyguard. It left him time to himself, and people didn’t expect anything else other than his skill with the sword. It’s not the first time he’s given bodyguard duty and he’s been travelling with them for a while now to feel comfortable in their presence.

Now, if only they weren’t as…  _ vocal _ about their relationship, that’d be nice, thank you very much.

And by that, Suzaku means he’d be endlessly grateful if they didn’t decide to have sex every night until the asscrack of dawn, thank you very much. Lack of sleep isn’t the issue here, of course, but rather the soldiers that approach him to ask

if he had a round or two with either (or both) or put in a word for them. Suzaku couldn’t blame them since, objectively speaking, both self-proclaimed Immortals were very attractive and pleasing to the eye. It made Suzaku wonder how it’d be like to partake in the night with them.

It’s not that both hadn’t suggested it, multiple times before (but mostly Lelouch, that thrice damned silvertongue) but he’s almost certain that Witch has put the images directly into his head. It was definitely a new thought to be at their mercy, coming undone in double pleasure, as Lelouch uses that smartass tongue of his all over his dick, while CC is sticking her fingers up in his ass, preparing him for more to come.

And Suzaku, who never felt a lover's touch in life before, found himself wanting, craving for it. The sex was felt an afterthought; laying down, with each one of the Immortals by his side. He felt a warm embarrassment at the thought of being on the receiving end of affection.Well, he hadn’t shown affection to any either (that is, if he remembered correctly), but receiving it felt more overwhelming, for some reason.

Maybe, one of these days, he  _ should  _ take them up on their offer.


End file.
